Where's My Book?
by Jade Aestas
Summary: When Fred steals Hermione's book she sneaks into the boys' dormitory looking for it, only to come across something else entirely! HermioneXRon


Friday, July 06, 2007 

A/N: Ok, I'm not very good at smutty stories 'cause I tend to get way too embarrassed, but I just thought this could be kinda funny. Please R&R! (Oh yeah, and btw, these characters do not belong to me. They're the property of the lovely JK Rowling. That's why the website is called fan fiction . net; because fans wrote the fiction, get it? Yeah, we got it, lets move on)

Hermione Granger snuck quietly into the boys' dormitory, cursing silently to herself. Where had Fred put that book he'd stolen? Determined to locate it for her early-morning read, she stumbled from room to room, trying to find the Weasley twins.

She poked her head into one, and seeing Harry's trunk half-tucked under a bed, was about to leave when she heard a soft whisper.

"Hermione,"

Recognizing Ron's voice, she opened her mouth to respond, peering into the darkness. But she was interrupted,

"Hermione!" Ron's voice was still a soft whisper, but more urgent now. Stepping fully into the room, she crept to the bed where his voice originated, its curtains drawn. How had he seen her?

"Oh, Hermione!" this time, Ron accompanied the words with a soft moan and Hermione blushed. Was he dreaming about her? Pulling back the curtains surrounding him, she put out a hand, intending to shake him awake and ask where to find his brothers. Her eyes fell on his form in the dark bed and she drew back quickly in shock.

There, lying on his back in only his boxers was Ron, one hand gripping the sheet beneath him tightly, and one hand…

She blushed scarlet, her eyes meeting his wide-awake blue ones as he stared in horror at her. His other hand was gripping the large mound hidden inside his boxers and Hermione could guess, to her dismay, what he had been doing.

"Ron!" she gasped out, and then her Gryffindor courage deserted her and she ran frantically out of the room, down the hall and into the common room. To her continued horror, Ron followed her.

"Hermione, wait!" he cried. As she collapsed on the couch, he came to a halt in front of her, still dressed only in boxers, his hard erection bulging under the blue cloth.

"I'm sorry," he said. Hs face was a red so deep it looked purple in the firelight.

"What, why…" she sputtered, and then she blushed harder and buried her face in her arms.

"Umm," was Ron's embarrassed response. Did she really need him to spell it out for her? They stayed that way for a long moment, Hermione trying _not_ to think of how Ron had looked, naked-chested and moaning her name in pleasure. She had liked it, but she couldn't tell _him_ that!

Ron crouched down in front of her, trying to see her face and get some idea of what he was supposed to do now.

"Hermione," he said finally, "I'm sorry."

She lifted her head slightly to look at his bare toes.

"You know…" Why couldn't she just bloody look at him! "You know how I feel about you," Ron tried to explain.

Tears came to Hermione's eyes, "Is that all it is, all that I _am_ to you?" she cried miserably. Ron sighed inwardly. Even miserable, she looked beautiful!

He sank to his knees and grabbed her hands in his, "No!" he said forcefully but softly, "It's not that I just, you know," he blushed, "I mean, I do think you're, well…" he stumbled over the words. Seeing that it didn't help, he took a deep breath to steel himself and then said, "I think you're _beautiful_ Hermione, and don't say you're not!" he forestalled her protests, "But its more than that; a lot more."

Looking her straight in the eyes now, he confessed, "I love you, Hermione."

Staring into those deep blue pools, Hermione could think of nothing to say. And then, when he leaned in and covered her lips with his own soft ones, there was nothing _to_ say.

She moaned in the back of her throat as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lips. She opened them, and he explored her mouth sensually. _He has refined his style a bit, from Lavender anyway._ She thought absently. She had half feared that he would try to suck her mouth off, as he'd had a habit of doing with his old girlfriend. But these kisses were loving and passionate and not a bit sloppy. Reaching down, she pulled him closer to her, surprising him with her audacity. Well, it's not like she'd never kissed anyone, after all!

Ron responded by turning around so he sat beside her on the couch, and pulling her onto his lap. She cuddled there for a moment, staring lovingly into his eyes, and then reached down and began to nibble on his neck.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice panicked. At best, he had expected rejection, not that she would start kissing her way down his chest toward his navel as his already hardened cock jumped beneath her.

Hermione put a finger up to his lips to silence him, and then replaced the finger with her lips again. Straddling him on the couch, she broke off just long enough to whisper, "I love you too, Ron."

A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll leave the rest of this scene to the imagination of the reader…


End file.
